Expressing This Feeling
by hyuuga's pale rose
Summary: NaruHina, KibaIno, NejiTen, SasuSaku: My first song fic. The group of friends decides to go to a karoake bar together. This could be the perfect chance to express their feelings for one another.
1. Looks like Sasuke's up first

_Hey everyone! This story is dedicated to my friend Tara! HAPPY BIRTHDAY GIRL! I personally picked these songs out and who should sing them, so I hope you enjoy! Please review me everyone! Here goes at my first song fic._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the songs used in this story._

_Couples:_

_NaruHina_

_SasuSaku_

_NejiTen_

_KibaIno_

_Chapters: 4 _

_This chapter features work by Nickelback and Avril Lavigne._

Expressing This Feeling:

Chapter 1

Our favorite couple was walking the dark streets of Konoha after a nice dinner date. They were linked arm and arm, enjoying the silence. However, a certain blonde had to put that silence to an end.

"Hey, Hinata-chan. Why don't we go to karaoke tomorrow night?" Naruto asked.

Hinata looked up at him and blushed slightly.

"Karaoke?! I don't know…"

Naruto stopped walking and faced her. He gave her a light peck on the lips.

"Oh, come on Hina-chan. It'll be fun." He whispered.

Hinata looked into his eyes and blushed. How could she say no to those adorable blue orbs of his? She sighed and nodded. Naruto then started walking again, pulling her by his side.

"Great, we can go together with our friends then! I'll call and ask them."

Oh great. Not only was she going to embarrass herself in front of Naruto, but in front of all their friends! She was about to protest, but found that they had reached her door step.

Naruto edged his face closer to hers and whispered, "I had fun tonight Hinata-chan."

He bent his head lower still until his lips were brushing hers. Hinata caught her breath slightly. He stared lovingly into her eyes and closed the space between them.

The kiss was short but heated all the same. Even though Naruto and Hinata had had two months of kissing behind them, every single one of them made Hinata breathless.

"Goodnight Hina-chan."

She blushed at the little nickname and whispered the same to him. They shared another kiss, longer this time, saying their farewell and promising of more tomorrow at the same time. He smiled down at her again and brushed his lips against Hinata's forehead.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?"

Hinata nodded and turned to go in the house when Naruto grabbed her hand. He took it gently into his and kissed the back of it.

"Till then." He smiled up at her blushing face.

All she could do was blush and giggle at his antics. He turned around and started walking down the road as Hinata went inside. Hand over her heart, she leaned back on the door and sighed. Oh how in love they were. There was just one problem. Neither of them had said those three magic words to each other. Funny how sometimes physical actions can be easier than words. She brushed this aside as she always had and went up the stairs to get ready for bed. She could only hope she didn't embarrass herself in front of her boyfriend tomorrow.

**Time skip (the next afternoon)**

To Hinata's dismay, everyone was eager to go tonight. And by everyone I mean Ino, Sakura, and Tenten plus their boyfriends. In fact, the three girls invited themselves over to help Hinata pick out an outfit. As of right now, Ino was invading her closet while Sakura raided her make-up. And through all of this, Tenten wouldn't stop playing with Hinata's hair.

"Damn Hinata! Do you own anything sexy?!" Ino shouted from frustration as she started throwing shirts out of the closet.

"What should I do with your hair? Maybe put it up? No, leave it down? Curl it you think? No, that'd look a bit trashy…damn what are we going to do?" Tenten asked.

"Hey, Hinata! Where's the red lipstick? And where on earth is the eyeliner? What the hell? No blush?! What the hell do you wear when you're with Naruto?" Sakura screamed from the bathroom.

Tenten smirked in the mirror as she sat behind Hinata brushing her hair.

She yelled back to Sakura, "Didn't you know Sakura? Hinata doesn't need any blush! She does enough of it as it is!"

This caused Ino and Sakura to burst into a fit of giggles. Hinata looked apprehensively at Tenten's reflection.

Ino finally emerged from the closet with a black tank top with red and pink roses all over it.

"Hinata, have you even worn this shirt that I got you?" she asked.

Hinata gave a timid shake of her head. Ino just sighed.

Next Sakura emerged from the bathroom with a pissed of look.

"It's official. Hinata has no life. She has absolutely NO MAKE-UP! I looked everywhere for some!"

Hinata smiled to herself. Maybe now they couldn't make her look like a skank or pass her off as something else. Besides, she didn't have make-up because she didn't see the point in hiding her face. She also didn't wear tight clothing because she realized how enticing she was to the other half of the species. It was embarrassing to walk around with pervy old guys staring at her rack.

Sakura looked at Hinata's smile and cut off her happy thoughts.

"Oh, don't you worry Hinata. I brought back up just in case."

That said, she walked out of the room and came back in a second later with a make-up kit in her hands. As soon as she walked in, Hinata's face fell. Sakura grinned evilly at her.

"Are you going to get ready? Or do we have to use force?" she smirked.

Hinata stared fearfully at the three girls as they all wore malicious faces. She inwardly gulped.

"I-I think I'll d-do it myself." She stammered.

"Good!" Ino shouted. "Now, but on this black lace bra, these tight blue jeans and this tank top. Also," she paused to rummage in the closet. "put on these heels." She finished while taking out a pair of lace up black high heels. She then shoved the cloths into Hinata's arms.

"I'll come back to do your make-up and Tenten, work you magic on Hinata's hair!" Sakura exclaimed.

The three of them then walked out of the room to give her some privacy. Maybe this was Hinata's chance to jump out the window…

**Time skip (ten minutes later)**

Hinata opened the door to let in her friends and covered her ears. Simultaneously they all shrieked at this new and strange Hinata. They realized that given the right clothing, Hinata could be a total destroyer of worlds. She had just the perfect figure to make the guys and some girls drool. Hey, if they were lesbians, they were totally go for her (lol, couldn't help myself!)!

Sakura smiled and told Hinata to sit at her vanity. She then opened the lock on her kit and opened the first half to reveal eye shadow and eye liner. She picked a perfect shade of light red to match her shirt and a black eye pencil. After she had lightly applied the two on, she reached in her kit for lip gloss. Once she selected a pink sheer lip gloss she quickly applied it and stepped back from her work. She practically cried from happiness.

Next was Tenten's turn. She had started pulling Hinata's hair in a high pony tail when she realized how weird it looked. Ino and Sakura held their breath as they let the magician pull off her trick. If Tenten couldn't help Hinata, no one could. By the end of it all, the most comfortable look on Hinata for tonight was a simple side pony tail. Sakura sweat dropped. Not what she was expecting, but the simplest touches made Hinata look like a total babe!

After putting on a couple bright red bangles and a silver chain with a red rose charm, Hinata looked in her mirror. What she saw made her gasp. Never before did she think she could look so pretty. She was about to cry when Sakura snapped.

"Oh, the hell you will! Do not, I repeat, DO NOT CRY! You'll smear all of my work!"

This of course scared Hinata shitless, so she obliged to not crying. She looked at the clock; she saw that it was six. She thanked her friends for their help and told them to go home so they could get ready themselves.

**Time skip (one hour later)**

Hinata answered the door to see Naruto leaning against her door frame. His face turned red as he saw her.

"Y-you look beautiful Hinata-chan." he said exasperated as he averted his gaze from hers.

She giggled at his frazzled look and smiled at him. She then grabbed his hand started pulling him in the direction of the town.

"Why thank you. Something wrong Naruto-kun?" she asked innocently.

Naruto blushed lightly but shook his head.

Within minutes they reached the bar and were greeted inside by their friends. Naruto and the guys went to get drinks for the ladies while they debated on what songs to sing.

"Hmmm, maybe we should sing provocative songs? Maybe tease the guys a bit?" Ino suggested.

"Nah, I already know what I'm going to sing…"Sakura replied.

"Me too, I'm good." Tenten agreed.

They all turned to Hinata.

"So what are YOU going to sing?" they asked in unison.

The truth was, Hinata had no idea what to sing. All she knew was that she wanted it to mean something. Something that would reach Naruto. She didn't have time to respond as the DJ walked onto his platform and call up anyone who was willing to go first. The guys came back with drinks, but one was missing.

Sakura looked confused at Naruto, Neji and Kiba.

"Where's Sasuke-kun?"

Neji smirked and pointed over at the DJ. There was Sasuke, requesting a song. The Uchiha then disappeared behind the curtain. He then reappeared on the stage and the lights dimmed. A light sound of guitars came from the speakers and words appeared on a television screen. Then Sasuke started to sing.

_Prison gates won't open up for me On these hands and knees I'm crawlin' Oh, I reach for you Well I'm terrified of these four walls These iron bars can't hold my soul in All I need is you Come please I'm callin' And oh I scream for you Hurry I'm fallin' I'm fallin'_

His onyx eyes were staring straight into Sakura's the entire time.

_Show me what it's like __To be the last one standing And teach me wrong from right And I'll show you what I can be Say it for me Say it for me And I'll leave this life behind me Say it if it's worth saving me_

He started the next verse with a sad smile.

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me With these broken wings I'm fallin' And all I see is you These city walls ain't got no love for me I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story And oh I scream for you Come please I'm callin' And all I need from you Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

He started up the chorus again.

_Show me what it's like To be the last one standing And teach me wrong from right And I'll show you what I can be Say it for me Say it for me And I'll leave this life behind Say it if it's worth saving me_

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

Again, he stared at Sakura.

_All I need is you Come please I'm callin' And oh, I scream for you Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

Sasuke slowly closed his eyes and began singing louder.

_Show me what it's like To be the last one standing And teach me wrong from right And I'll show you what I can be Say it for me Say it for me And I'll leave this life behind Say it if it's worth saving me_

The music slowly started to fade away, and the crowd started clapping wildly. Sasuke took a bow then left the stage. He returned back at the table to see stunned faces.

"Where the hell did you learn how to sing?" Kiba asked.

All Sasuke did was smirk in response. He was then hugged from behind by Sakura.

She whispered to him, "Please watch me."

Without waiting for his response, she ran off to the DJ to request the music and lyrics she wanted. She too came on the stage and smiled down at everyone. A slow and morose tune played through the room.

_I always needed time on my own I'd never thought I'd need you there when I cry And the days feel like years when I'm alone And the bed where you lie Is made up on your side_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone The pieces of my heart are missing you When you're gone The face that I came to know is missing too When you're gone All the words I need to hear to always get me through the day And make it okay I miss you_

_I've never felt this way before Everything that I do Reminds me of you And the clothes you left They lie on the floor And they smell just like you I love the things that you do_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone The pieces of my heart are missing you When you're gone The face I came to know is missing too When you're gone The words I need to hear to always get me through the day And make it okay I miss you_

Sakura glanced over at the table where Sasuke sat as she began to sing the next words.

_We were made for each other Out here forever I know we were Yeah,yeah_

_All I ever wanted was for you to know Everything I do I give my heart and soul I can hardly breathe, I need to feel you here with me Yeah _

_When you're gone The pieces of my heart are missing you When you're gone The face I came to know is missing too When you're gone The words I need to hear will always get me through the day And make it okay I miss you _

The piano slowed to a stop and Sakura took a bow. She came up and sat on Sasuke's lap with an arm draped across his shoulder. She gave him a kiss.

"Love you Sasuke-kun." She whispered.

"And I love you Sakura-chan."

"Oi, get a room people." Kiba said playfully.

Neji stared at the couple with a smile and glanced in Tenten's direction. He looked toward the DJ determinedly.

**End chapter**

_Sorry about cutting into chapters. I could easily keep going, but Tara ask that I split them up. Btw, if you didn't know, those songs were 'Savin Me' and 'When You're Gone'. Please review and tell me what you think!_

_Hyuuga's pale rose_


	2. Neji and Tenten's turn

_Hello, please review people. I need the feedback._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the songs used here_

_Couples:_

_NaruHina_

_SasuSaku_

_NejiTen_

_KibaIno_

_Chapters: 4_

_This chapter contains work by Keith Urban and Cascada_

Expressing This Feeling:

Chapter 2

Neji smirked and got up from the table.

"Where are you going Neji-kun?" Tenten called out to him.

He looked back at her and smirked again.

Tenten was puzzled for a moment. Then it hit her.

"Oh no he is not." She muttered.

"Oh yes he is!" Ino shouted.

Neji walked up to the DJ and conversed with him awhile. After finding the song he wanted, he was directed onto the stage.

The spot-light shined brightly on him as Neji took a good look at the crowd. Words popped on the screen and Tenten blushed at the song.

_Car door slams, it's been a long day at work I'm out on the freeway and I'm wondering if it's worth it all The price that I pay, sometimes it doesn't seem fair I pull into the drive and you're standing there And you look at me And give me that come-here-baby smile It's gonna be all right You take my hand You pull me close and you hold me tight_

Neji smiled brilliantly down at Tenten.

_It's the sweet love that you give to me That makes me believe we can make it through anything 'Cause when it all comes down And I'm feeling like I'll never last I just lean on you 'cause baby You're my better half_

Tenten blushed a deeper crimson as she saw the next phrase.

_They say behind every man is a good woman But I think that's a lie 'Cause when it comes to you I'd rather have you by my side You don't know how much I count on you to help me When I've given everything that I've got and I just feel like giving in And you look at me And give me that come-here-baby smile It's all gonna be alright You take my hand You pull me close and you hold me tight_

_And it's the sweet love that you give to me That makes me believe we can make it through anything 'Cause when it all comes down And I'm feeling like I'll never last I just lean on you 'cause baby You're my better half_

Neji then did something unexpected. He took the mike off the stand and jumped off stage.

_Well you take my hand You pull me close and I understand_

_It's the sweet love that you give to me That makes me believe that we can make it through anything_

He started walking through the crowd, towards the table where his girlfriend sat.

_Oh baby, it's the sweet love that you give to me That makes me believe we can make it through anything 'Cause when it all comes down And I'm feeling like I'll never last I just lean on you 'cause baby You're my better half_

Neji had almost reached the table and Tenten stood up to greet him. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled the blushing girl close to him.

_Oh, oh baby you're my better half_

Tenten smiled lovingly up at him as he sang the last words.

_Ooh, hey baby you're my better half_

As the music faded, Neji dipped Tenten and kissed her. The crowd was full of 'aw' s.

Kiba sat there and muttered, "So they're playing it like that huh?"

He glanced over at his girlfriend Ino. She seemed mesmerized by the romantic scene in front of her. Well, Kiba certainly wouldn't be out classed. He would sing a song that screamed his feelings for her!

'And I know just the song,' he thought to himself.

Meanwhile Hinata sat staring at the couple wondering if she should follow suit and sing a song for Naruto. She sighed. How on earth was she supposed to find the perfect song, much less sing it in front of everyone?! Hinata stole a glance at Naruto. It seemed he was in deep thought as well. She had to tear her gaze from him as she saw Tenten leave from the corner of her eye.

A dance beat started as Tenten raced to the stage with the mike in her hands. She winked at Neji and started to sing.

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me I still feel your touch in my dreams Forgive me, my weakness, but I don't know why Without you it's hard to survive_

'_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last Need you by my side 'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static And everytime we kiss I reach for the sky Can't you feel my heart beat slow, I can't let you go Want you in my life_

Tenten's body started swaying to the soft beat and the crowd watched her intently.

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky They wipe away tears that I cry The good and the bad times, we've been through them all You make me rise when I fall_

'_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling And evertime we kiss I swear I could fly Can't you hear my heart beat fast, I want this to last Need you by my side 'Cause everytime we touch I feel the static And everytime we kiss I reach for the sky Can't you feel my heart beat slow, I can't let you go Want you in my life _

The singing broke off as the dance theme kicked up. Many in the room started dancing and were cheering the brunette on. Then the final words popped on the screen.

'_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling And everyime we kiss I swear I could fly Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last __Need you by my side. _

The room burst into cheers as Tenten left the stage. Minutes later she returned to the table to smiling faces. She was then pulled into a hug from Neji, who gave her a small kiss on the head.

"I'm glad you're my girl." He whispered.

Tenten smiled sweetly at him. She then leaned up to his ear.

"And I'm glad you're my man." She whispered back.

**Fin**

_I know it's really short and the next chapters probably will be too. I just can't think of anythng extra to put in! Pleas review this!_

_Hyuuga's pale rose_


	3. Kiba's payback

_Look alive people. It's chapter three. Review._

_Disclaimer: Me no own any of ze songs in ziz story or any of ze characters_

_Couples:_

_NaruHina_

_SasuSaku_

_NejiTen_

_KibaIno_

_Chapters: 4_

_This contains the work of Santana and the country singer Taylor Swift._

Expressing This Feeling:

Chapter 3

Hinata slowly sank in her seat. She suddenly felt very envious of Sakura and Tenten. It was obvious that their boyfriends had told them, had said the words without fail. Her face became down cast something Naruto noticed. He had kept a close eye on her actions since entering the bar. He noticed without fail that she became very self conscious around the others as they shared their own little world with the rest of the people present. He chuckled slightly. If only she knew.

Kiba smirked and glanced at Ino. She was still entranced by the romance that hung in the air. He would definitely outclass that crap. He stood up without Ino noticing and requested a song at the DJ's booth. He walked confidently on stage and put the microphone to his lips.

"Ladies and gentleman, if I could have your attention. I'd like to dedicate this song to my girl in the back, Ino."

As he said that, one of the spot lights swiveled around to Ino. She stared up at him and blushed as the crowd glanced at her. Kiba smirked as the music began.

_Like a gift from the heavens It was easy to tell It was love from above that could save me from hell She had a fire in her soul It was easy to see How the devil himself could be pulled out of me There were drums in the air as she started to dance Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands and we sang_

_A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a And the voices rang like the angels sang, singing A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a And we danced on into the night And we danced on into the night_

_Like a piece to a puzzle that falls into place You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces We was spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes No room left to move in between you and I We forgot where we were and we lost track of time And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night And we sang_

_A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a And the voices rang like the angels sang, singing A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a And we danced on into the night And we danced on into the night_

A guitar solo rang through the room as Kiba stared passionately into Ino's eyes. Meanwhile Sasuke and Neji were thinking, 'Damn he's good'. The solo lasted for a good thirty-four seconds and then Kiba's voice started again.

_Like a gift from the heavens It was easy to tell It was love from above that could save me from hell She had fire in her soul It was easy to see How the devil himself could be pulled out of me There were drums in the air as she started to dance Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands and we sang_

The room began to fill with the claps that matched the beat perfectly and people started singing along with the chorus.

_A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a And the voices rang like the angels sang, singing A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a And we danced on into the night_

_A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a And the voices rang like the angels sing, singing A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a And we danced on into the night_

_A-yo-ayo-a-yo-a A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a And we danced on into the night_

The congregation cheered as the guitar faded and Kiba took a bow. The table where his friends were sitting at probably got the loudest praise though. When Kiba reached the table, he found Ino had left. Panicking his eyes searched for her. Neji grabbed his sleeve and pointed to the stage behind him. At first he let out a sigh of relief. He then caught his breath as he saw the look he gave her. It was sweet and caring, a face reserved for his eyes only.

Ino looked at him and him only. She then opened her mouth, "As retribution for your actions, I'm going to sing a love song too Kiba-kun." She was satisfied to see his face light up and the other guys at the table snicker.

Ino stared one by one of the crowd and sang as if she were telling them a story.

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel And the other on my heart I look around, turn the radio down He says baby is something wrong? I say nothing I was just thinking how we don't have a song And he says_

_Our song is the slamming screen door Sneakin' out late tapping on your window When we're on the phone and we talk real slow Cause it's late and your mama don't know Our song is the way you laugh The first date "man I didn't kiss her, and I should have" And when I got home, before I said amen Asking God if he could play it again_

_I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day Had gone all wrong and been trampled on And lost and thrown away Got to the hall way, well on my way to my lovin' bed I almost didn't notice all the roses And the note that said_

Ino held Kiba's gaze and continued.

_Our song is the slamming screen door Sneakin' out late tapping on your window When we're on the phone and you talk real slow Cause it's late and your mama don't know Our song is the way you laugh The first date "man I didn't kiss her, and I should have" And when I got home, before I said amen Asking God if he could play it again_

_I've heard every album, listened to the radio Waited for something to come along That was as good as our song_

_Cause our song is the slamming screen door Sneaking out late tapping on your window When we're on the phone and he talks real slow Cause it's late and his mama don't know Our songs is the way he laughs The first date "man I didn't kiss him, and I should have" And when I got home, before I said amen Asking god if he could play it again Play it again Oh yeah Ooh yeah_

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car I grabbed a pen and an old napkin And I wrote down our song_

Ino skipped off the stage. Kiba was waiting for her and as she ran to him, he picked her up and twirled her around.

She smiled devilishly asked, "Pay back's a bitch isn't it?"

He ignored her question and stated, "I love you."

Kiba then stole one of the best kisses they had ever shared.

Fin.

_Well? How did I do on this chap? Please review people. I would like feedback on this because I'm planning on other song fics._

_Hyuuga's pale rose_


	4. Those three magical words

_Here's chapter four people. Please, please PLEASE REVIEW ME!_

_Disclaimer: I will say it one more time. I do not own Naruto or the songs I have in here!_

_Couples:_

_NaruHina_

_SasuSaku_

_NejiTen_

_KibaIno_

_Chapters: 4_

_The songs in this chapter are from the band Nickelback and the singer Utada Hikaru_

Expressing This Feeling:

Chapter 4

As Kiba and Ino were making out, Naruto had the perfect song in mind. He immediately got up and took the stage. He was confident that today would be the day. After a couple months of dating, today he was going to tell his girl that he loved her with all his heart. Whether or not she said it back, he was going to pour all his heart into this song.

Hinata had been staring at the couple as well and only noticed Naruto's absence when she heard his deep voice projected from the microphone.

"I would like to dedicate this song to the girl of my dreams. To my Hinata."

The girls at the table gushed at this statement and Hinata blushed. He really truly thought that way about her? She dismissed this as Naruto opened his mouth to sing. It occurred to her that she had never heard him sing. And it became obvious to her that no one had heard her sing either.

_This time, this place Misused, mistakes Too long, too late Who was I to make you wait Just one chance Just one breath Just in case there's just one left Cause you know, you know, you know_

_That I love you And I have loved you all along And I miss you Been far away for far too long I keep dreaming you'll be with me And you'll never go Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore_

All Hinata could do was smile and blush at the song he chose.

_On my knee, I'll ask Last chance for one last dance Cause with you I'd withstand All of hell to hold your hand I'd give it all I'd give for us Give anything but I won't give up Cause you know, you know, you know_

_That I love you And I have loved you all along And I miss you Been far away for far too long I keep dreaming you'll be with me And you'll never go Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore_

A silent tear slid down Hinata's cheek. Her friends at the table all smiled in understanding. Naruto smiled as he kept singing.

_So far away Been far away for far too long So far away Been far away for far too long But you know, you know ,you know_

Naruto gazed sincerely into Hinata's eyes.

_I wanted I wanted you to stay 'Cause I needed I need to hear you say that I love you And I've loved you all along And I forgive you for being away for far too long So keep breathing 'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore believe it hold on to me and never let me go Keep breathing 'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore Believe it Hold on to me and never let me go Keep breathing Hold on to me and never let me go Keep breathing Hold on to me and never let me go _

As the music faded, Naruto left for the backstage area. Hinata was blushing all the while and contemplating on what song she should sing. It hit her like a sledge hammer. She knew what song to sing for him. With new found courage, she raced up to request it, not hearing her friends call her back. Without even looking back, she jumped on stage and readied herself at the stand. A slow beat picked up. She closed her eyes and willed herself not to faint in front of the crowd. She was doing this for Naruto. All fear escaped her as she began to sing.

_In you and I there's a new land Angels in flight Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I my sanctuary, my sanctuary yeah Where fears and lies melt away Music inside Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I What's left of me, what's left of me now._

_I watch you fast asleep All I fear means nothing _

_In you and I there's a new land Angels in flight wonk ouy naht noitceffa erom deen I My sanctuary, my sanctuary yeah Where fears and lies melt away Music inside Wonk ouy naht noitceffa erom deen I What's left of me what's left of me_

_Snwod dna spu ynam os My heart's a battleground Snoitome eurt deen I Wonk ouy naht noitceffa erom deen I Snoitome eurt deen i_

_You show me how to see That nothing is whole and nothing is broken_

_In you and I there's a new land Angels in flight Wonk ouy naht noitceffa erom deen I My sanctuary, may sanctuary yeah Where fears and lies melt away Music inside Wonk ouy naht noitceffa erom deen I what's left of me, what's left of me, what's left of me now_

The music started to fade and Hinata opened her eyes. She saw her friend's mouths agape.

'Was I that bad?' she thought to herself.

_My fears and my lies Melt away _

_Wonk ouy naht noitceffa erom deen I _

There were a few moments of silence as Hinata finished her song. One by one, the people in the bar stood up and clapped for her. She blushed brightly as some cat-called and wolf whistled. She saw Ino, Tenten and Sakura smile and give her the thumbs up. Neji and Kiba smiled as well. Sasuke nodded in approval. Hinata couldn't help but smile brightly as she bowed slightly. They actually thought she was good!

One thing bothered her to no end though. She couldn't find Naruto over the small sea of people. Giving up on finding him in all the jeering people, she turned and headed back stage.

Once she was behind the curtains, an arm grabbed her and pulled her into a strong chest. She protested at first and tried to get away from the person but stopped cold when she heard that familiar chuckle.

"You sing beautifully Hinata-chan." Naruto told her.

Hinata looked up at him with a light blush and replied, "I-I could say the same for you."

Although his face was over shadowed with the curtain, his bright blue eyes shone brilliantly with amusement. He dipped his face down to her level. When his lips were lightly brushing hers he stopped.

"I love you Hina-chan." He murmured against her lips. He then kissed her softly.

Hinata blushed brighter at the pet name and her heart fluttered at those words. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes as she kissed him back. After a few moments they let go of the kiss and stood there holding each other for a minute. Hinata snuggled her head into Naruto's shoulder.

"I love you too Naru-kun" she whispered.

**Fin.**

_How did I do for my first song fic? Sorry if it's hard to read. I tried separating the lyrics but the stupid editor on fanfiction wouldn't let me. Also, if you could tell me what some of those Japanese words mean, that would be greatly appreciated! Review please!_

_Hyuuga's pale rose_


End file.
